Salvation
by miss.licorice
Summary: Japan AU: "I'm going to buy a woman." With Dilandau's declaration, Yukari was not able to prevent the ungraceful dropping of her jaw. Even her brother's face was clearly etched with disbelief at the prospect. DH Based on Samurai Champloo 11 DISCONTINUED
1. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and its characters.

Author: licoricefactory

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another DH story. I know that I haven't updated _Innocence _yet but I'm getting down to it. I'm currently writing the fourth chapter. I know that it's taking so long so I decided to at least write a two or probably three shot story that will compensate for my lack of updates.

Just to give a little background on this story…I actually based this off of Episode 11 of _Samurai Champloo_ entitled _Gamblers and Gallantry_. I'm going to change minor details of the story but I will pretty much reproduce the dialogue that took place between the two main characters from this episode. Well, read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Pairing: Dilandau/Hitomi

Chapter 1

The ominous gray clouds loomed overhead, secretly foretelling of an unclear future filled with sadness, separation and uncertainty. Weeping relentlessly, the sky drowned the world with its numerous tears, producing gentle pitter-patter sounds on the rocky pavement. A flash of lightning graced the sky for a split second, as if winking at the horizon while simultaneously alighting the sky with a bright yellow glow. The booming sound of a thunder followed suit, as what is expected after the presence of a thunderbolt.

He didn't pay any heed to his surroundings, oblivious of the lighting that has just decorated the sky a few seconds ago. His feet were unknowingly dragging his body, taking him to a place unfamiliar to his memory. The water droplets descending from the heavens above plastered his usually immaculate silver hair to his head making it appear damp and flat. He ignored the coldness of the liquid seeping through his black robe as thoughts of his ill mother lying on her deathbed haunted his mind. Seeking reassurance, he gripped the sword swinging lazily at his side, feeling the comforting weight of his _katana__**(1)**_.

As he was walking along a narrow wooden bridge elevated above a canal, he took notice of a presence to his right. Raising his head to a fraction of an inch, his uncanny scarlet eyes wandered to his side and observed a red oriental Japanese parasol with white cherry blossoms decorating the surface. He regarded the slender fingers wrapped tightly about the handle of the umbrella as he drank in the lithe form of a young woman observing the stirring waters below the bridge.

As he passed the young woman, the silver haired man realized what exactly the woman standing before the bridge was planning to commit. He thought it better to at least give her a hint that falling into the shallow depths of the canal below would be a futile effort that would not lead to the full realization of the action that she was about to do.

Deciding to stop for a moment, with his back still turned, Dilandau spoke in a hollow voice just loud enough for the woman to hear. "This may be unnecessary but…" He paused as he heard the woman slightly angle her body sideways. "This canal is much shallower than it looks. If you're going to throw yourself off, it would be prudent to do it elsewhere."

"Do I look like I'm going to throw myself off?" The sound of her lovely voice greeted his ears. It was light, sweet and held a certain sense of vulnerability which he was not able to comprehend at that time. "I was just looking at the canal." As she spoke those words, her voice took on a sudden hint of sadness as if she was trying to convince herself into believing the words that she has just uttered to a complete stranger.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Dilandau angled his head to the side and was finally given the chance to look at the woman currently in his midst. The woman, more likely a _girl _at the age of sixteen or seventeen he realized, was donning a traditional pastel green Japanese kimono wrapped tightly around her impossibly small waist with a light pink _obi_. Her nimble shoulders and beautiful collarbone were slightly exposed making her look more enchanting than she already was. Her honey brown hair was done up in a bun held together by red hairsticks that seemed to complement her coral colored lips. He was astounded by the fact that this girl, who was obviously a local judging by her outfit, looked the part. She did not possess the normal dark brown eyes that most women from this country had, as far as his observations serve his memory right. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that her unique emerald orbs were not brilliant and luminous, rather they were dull and gloomy…They were _beautiful._

"What, you don't believe me?" The girl arched her eyebrows slightly as the corners of her mouth began to turn up. "Oh, did I look that gloomy? " She chuckled. "I won't do anything that painful. Thank you for your warning. Goodbye."

The sound of her footfalls greeted his ears as he realized that she was departing towards the opposite side of the bridge that they were standing on. As he found himself continuing his walk, he silently wondered if he would be given the chance to cross paths with the mysterious green eyed girl in the future. _Probably not. _His pessimistic mind chided preventing him from going down that train of thought.

* * *

The attractive silver haired youth came upon a middle aged man waving a ripped fan atop the _kabayaki__**(2)**_being grilled on top of the burning coal's heat.

"You came, you came." The middle aged man, whose hairline was starting to recede, spoke in a jovial manner. "Are you the part-time help? I'm saved." He exclaimed as he stepped out of the food stand. "Take care of tending to the store."

"I heard that this was a _cutting__**(3)**_job." Dilandau stated, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, there's no doubt that it's _cutting. _And with this rain, there won't be many customers." The man answered, giving a light flip of his hand.

"Wait. Hey!" Dilandau tried to stop the man.

"Well, I'm leaving it to you!" The man stated cheerful for the fact that he's finally given a break.

Dilandau silently cursed under his breath while thoughts of maiming the man with his katana drifted through his mind.

* * *

To say that Dilandau was bored was an understatement. He began to tap the fan on his forehead to _try _to at least alleviate his boredom but his actions were futile.

"One kabayaki."

That voice. That unmistakable voice. Dilandau's eyes opened, not quite believing the fact that the girl who he has spent majority of his time thinking about was standing before him. Despite the surprise though, he managed to keep that stoic façade of his, successfully masking his emotions.

"Oh, the samurai from earlier." The honey brown haired girl paused. "You are an eel merchant."

"Um…no, I'm just…"

"Oh, that one, that one." Dilandau observed as her index finger pointed out one of the eel that were stirring inside the wooden bucket. "I'd like that lively one."

He was about to speak but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Silently contemplating on what to do, the silver haired youth positioned his hands above the bucket pondering on how exactly he was supposed to catch an eel. As he dipped his curled fingers in the water, he took a hold of the eel's thin body. _Gross, it's slimy. Shimatta__**(4)**__! It escaped!_ He thought as the eel broke free from his strong grasp.

He tried again but failed. He tried for a third time but obviously, failed again.

"Didn't you know? You can't catch them using strength. You have to read the eel's movements." The girl stated knowingly while fixing her solid gaze on the movements of the eel. Reaching inside the bucket, her slender fingers grasped the length of the eel's body and brought it out of the bucket. A small mysterious smile graced her lips as she took note of her accomplishment.

"Eel are like women. If you hold them down forcibly, they'll just run away. That's what my grandmother always used to say."

Dilandau turned his head away from her as he heard her and silently pondered on the meaning of those words.

The green eyed beauty pinned the body of the eel on the table. "You nail it down like this and…" Using a pointed piece of metal, she attempted to nail the eel's body by pounding the blunt part of a cleaver towards the pointed piece of metal that resembled a screw of some sort. But before she accomplished her task, an audible gasp escaped from her full lips as Dilandau brought out his katana.

"I'll cut it." Dilandau offered.

"Wait a second!" The honey brown haired girl raised her right hand in front of her as if to say _stop_. "Eel are _Hamamatsu's__**(5) **_treasure. It will be bad luck if you cut it with something that dangerous."

She sliced the eel's body in half with a cleaver. Dilandau's gaze was transfixed on the crimson liquid gushing out of the eel's body. The smell of iron from the blood invaded his senses and for a moment, he became oblivious of his surroundings.

* * *

"Welcome!" The honey haired girl greeted a customer with that smile of hers that definitely reached her eyes.

"Three kabayaki please." An old woman spoke patiently waiting for her order to come up.

"Here, put them on skewers." The young girl handed him three wooden sticks.

"Five kabayaki, quickly."

"Two for me."

The red eyed boy was really confused on how to skewer the eel onto the sticks. _Shimatta! How the hell do you stick these things in!? _He silently thought out of confusion.

"Get the sauce ready." She instructed him. "Hurry, hurry."

"Come by, come look! Double your energy! Make your household happy! Hamamatsu's specialty, kabayaki! How about an eel for company tonight?" She stated with mirth and laughter as she continued fanning the coal to keep the fire ignited. Dilandau could not understand how she can enjoy such a tiring and confusing task.

Dilandau's green eyed companion handed the orders to the customers. "Thank you." She stated while simultaneously bowing as a form of gratitude and respect.

* * *

"Business was good. I'm glad." The honey brown haired girl flashed him that beaming smile of hers. "Oh, that's right. I didn't come here to work." She stated. "Maybe you're wondering about how I learned to grill kabayaki. Well, my father used to own a kabayaki stand before…" Her voice faltered but Dilandau decided against prying into her life.

"I'll cook." Dilandau asserted, resolute in trying to show that he has finally learned how to cook an eel properly.

While he was slicing the eel in half, Dilandau took the time to observe the girl before him. She sighed, seemingly carrying a heavy burden on her shoulder. She turned her gaze towards the horizon and wistfully looked up at the twinkling heavenly bodies glittering in the dreary sky.

"You grilled it the best you could, didn't you?" She smirked with mirth shining in her eyes as she observed the burnt kabayaki set on a plate that Dilandau offered her. "Well, I guess I'll take it. You went through the trouble of cooking it for me. _Itadakimasu__**(6)**__!_"

She tasted the burnt eel and later on brought her chopsticks out of her mouth. "Bad. This is really something. This is the first time I've had eel this bad. I wonder if this is a talent."

Dilandau snorted. "Here's some water." Dilandau forcibly set a cup of water on the wooden table while looking away in embarrassment of his horrible cooking skills.

"I'd like tea." She stated with a smile on her face.

"Demanding are we?" Dilandau bit back with a growl. _She's annoying. I should have known. Beautiful girls are always high maintenance._

* * *

"Thank you for the meal. This was a good memory for me." She said as soon as she finished her meal. She walked gracefully out of the kabayaki stand but before she can travel further, she came back towards Dilandau's side and gazed at the ground shyly. Taking him completely by surprise and making his scarlet eyes widen, she stood up on her tippy toes, closed her emerald eyes and pressed a feather light kiss on his smooth alabaster cheek. "I really had fun." She stated, a tint of pink blooming on her face, before she started walking towards her destination.

"Memory?" Dilandau implored with a curious tone to his voice as the girl started moving.

She stopped walking and spoke with her back still turned. "Starting tomorrow, I'll be working at a brothel. That's why today is the last day I can walk around freely. My father fell into debt. For that…" She paused while gathering her thoughts. "Well, it's a common story. _Ja ne! _Bye bye!" She bid him farewell with a nonchalant tone but Dilandau knew that underneath that indifferent manner, she was hurting inside.

His scarlet gaze was unwavering as he ardently watched her walk away, realizing that the droplets coming from the heavens soaked her to the bones. Turning his head to the side, Dilandau took notice of the fact that she forgot to bring her umbrella. _We'll meet again. _He inwardly vowed, resolute and determined in saving the poor angel from her deplorable fate.

* * *

_**(1)katana**__-sword_

_**(2)kabayaki**__-eel dipped and broiled in a soy-based sauce_

_**(3)cutting**__-the Japanese word for "cutting" is "kiru" which also means "killing." Obviously, the job of selling eel to the locals is a cutting job since it required cutting or slicing the eel and killing it._

_**(4)shimatta**__-damn!_

_**(5)Hamamatsu**__-a city located in western Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan._

_**(6)Itadakimasu**__-a Japanese expression which means "Thank you for the meal!"_

_A/N: __So what do you guys think about it? Should I continue with this story or not? Please review so that I may know your thoughts. And are you guys up for a lemon on the next or probably next next chapter? I'm not sure yet where I'll probably place it depending on the length of this story and whether you guys want me to continue on with it. Some people might be offended by a lemon so I'm asking now before I start writing again. Review and let me know!_


	2. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and Samurai Champloo. The plot of this fanfiction follows the storyline from Samurai Champloo Episode 11 entitled "Gamblers and Gallantry." Most of the dialogues and conversations between the characters are reproduced from episode 11 though I incorporated slight changes.

Author: licoricefactory

Author's Note: Dilandau is OOC in this chapter and I do apologize for that but the thing is I sometimes envision Dilandau not as the eccentric and vain type of person but as the silent and brooding type. That's the reason why I chose him to play the male character in this story instead of Van. I don't know why but I've always thought that he would make a great goth or one of those emo stereotypes who always broods and contemplates about the shit that life throws at people. Plus, I'm just following the storyline of Samurai Champloo so please forgive me. As for the lemon, I am reserving it for the next chapter.

Pairing: Dilandau/Hitomi

Chapter 2

He cannot help but ponder on the harsh reality that his life was going down the drain as the distinctive sound of a thunder greeted his disinterested ears. He felt as if fate was laughing at him, taunting him, mocking him face to face until his mind goes crazy. The storm that was continuously going on for days mirrored his disposition as he deliberately contemplated on the bitter past that left him no choice but to view life in the eyes of a cynic.

The sight of the bloodied and naked body of his older sister lying in an empty alleyway had forever been etched into his mind, haunting his dreams and depriving him of sleeping at night. He had been repulsed when he found out that Celena had been murdered in cold blood after a group of notorious pirates from the Ryukyu islands had taken advantage of her body. Ever since then, he had always placed the blame upon himself for not being there to protect her at the right moment.

His father, the very person who taught him how to wield a sword and instilled in him the ways of a samurai, died a year ago after being attacked while his back was turned by a cowardly vagabond. Bile rose in his throat as his negative emotions overwhelmed his being. The death of his father brought heartache to his mother that never did seem to heal.

It didn't seem fair. After taking away two of his beloved, was fate not yet content? Will it continue to toy with him until the little hold that he had on sanity finally breaks? Extinguishing the life out of her sister and father had not been enough and he was certain that fate was about to take away another important person in his life.

Sitting on a wooden stool beside his mother's death bed, the silver haired youth was not able to stop his traitorous eyes from gazing at the way his mother's light blonde hair blended with the sheer paleness of her skin. His eyes lingered on her thin face, particularly on the dull color of her once vibrant lips-a tell tale sign that Death will soon wrap its cold fingers and take away his mother's final breath.

Giving the bony hand of his mother one light squeeze, Dilandau rose from the wooden stool beside the bed, listening to the queasy breathing of his sleeping mother. He squeezed his crimson eyes shut as he felt a stinging sensation at the back of his eyes. He would not allow himself to cry. He would not allow himself to submit to the whims of fate once again. As he opened the wooden door of their humble shack and took a hold of the parasol, he resolutely decided that he will do whatever he can to not allow the poor angel that he met the day before from being a slave to the deplorable fate that life subjected her to go through. He was weary from not having the capacity to save his family from the demise that they have met and for once, he decided that he will take action for the sake of a stranger. He will save her. Save the poor angel from the feelings of sadness, anguish and loneliness.

* * *

He felt apprehension brewing at the pit of his stomach as he entered the very district famous for having the finest brothels in town. Women on display were lined before a window barred with wooden planks. No doubt the proprietor of the house of prostitution that he was currently standing before was seeking to make money out of outwardly displaying the women and what they had to offer to male passersby.

His eyes flickered with a sense of recognition as he distinguished the unique hue of her honey colored hair and how those gloomy emerald eyes of hers were shyly staring down at her lap. Nobody that he knew had hair and eyes like hers and he found himself pondering on the possibility of her having a foreigner either for a mother or a father.

"Excuse me." He silently uttered as he extended the hand holding the umbrella towards the little space between two of the wooden planks.

The green eyed girl raised her head and a look of surprise ghosted over her features. "Did you come here just to give that back?" She inquired as she stared at the wooden hat atop his head, hiding those scarlet eyes from her.

"That's right."

"Thank you, but I don't need it anymore." The fact that his head was bowed while speaking to her obscured his view but he was pretty sure that she smiled for he can definitely hear a subtle sense of gratitude in her tone. "I can't go into the outside world anymore. Should it rain water or arrows, it has nothing to do with me. If you'd like why don't you use this umbrella? You're soaked." She silently murmured as she raised her hand and caressed the smooth curve of his alabaster cheek down to the proud angle of his jaw.

His scarlet eyes gazed at her emerald ones and he cannot help the feeling of desiring to drown into those deep green pools. At that moment, he noticed that her youthful face was decorated with a light blush on her cheeks, her lips were painted with a deep dark color and that a golden hair pin held her hair up in place. A pale expanse of flesh on her collarbone and chest were exposed to the naked eye and an unexplainable anger rose in his chest at the mere thought of other men defiling her body.

"'Tomi, a job." A voice announced, no doubt belonging to the owner of the brothel.

"Yes, I'm coming." The honey brown haired girl answered. Dilandau unexplainably felt a part of him breaking off, as if a void was forming inside of him, as she retracted the hand that was once caressing his face. She stood up, obviously about to take her leave.

"One more thing."

The girl stopped her movements as she heard Dilandau utter those words.

She turned her head back, looking at his bowed head and watching those minute droplets of rain run down his drenched silver hair.

"I didn't ask you your name." He stated as he took off his hat, revealing wet silver locks and those handsome features of his.

"Hitomi. Kanzaki Hitomi, " She provided. "but that name isn't necessary anymore either. What about you?"

"It's Dilandau."

"Thank you, Dilandau." The corners of her lips rose in subtlety as she gifted him with one of those smiles tinged slightly with melancholy. "_Ja ne__**(1)**_." She uttered as she disappeared towards another part of the brothel.

"Hitomi." Testing out her name on his tongue, he realized why such a name was bestowed upon her. It perfectly described the beauty and enigma that her eyes held. A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.

* * *

The heavy droplets of rain fell down on the pavement and she cannot help but contemplate about the unfortunate situation that she was in. She expelled a heavy breath as she brooden on how she sacrificed herself in payment for the numerous debts that her father has acquired over the years due to gambling. It was unfair how she had to pay for her family's dues with her body and the thought repulsed her. A few days ago, she was still an innocent girl who was untouched but working at a brothel opened her eyes to the outside world which was dirty, unpure and immoral. She still remembered with disgusting clarity how that blonde foreign bastard of a customer, a military general by the name of Allen Schezar, devoured her virgin body hungrily as if it was a piece of meat. She was not able to do anything but to silently comply with the man's wishes.

Her eyes widened as she caught a sight of the silver haired man who visited her in the brothel just a day prior. She was intrigued by him. He was such an enigma, silent, brooding and appeared dangerous on the outside but she was able to sense that kindness in him which he masked well by his cold exterior. Dilandau neared the window and she decided to converse with him.

"Did I forget something again?" Hitomi asked.

"No."

"Then did you come to play?"

An uncomfortable silence passed between them which Hitomi decided to break. "I'm sorry, but you're interfering with business, so please go home." She stated with a slightly pleading tone, clearly afraid of getting caught by her master conversing with a stranger. "I don't have the time to keep you company. Please don't come here anymore." She added. She stood up and walked away from the window, out of Dilandau's scarlet view.

"Welcome." A middle aged man approached Dilandau. "Did you see something nice with your eyes? Right now-"

"I don't have any money." Dilandau quickly interrupted.

"What?" The proprietor of the brothel snorted. "It's a window-shopper." He clearly announced for his companions to hear.

"We're not doing business for the good of a poor samurai's eyes." A skinny man holding a wooden stick against his shoulder sneered at him, the man no doubt an underling of the proprietor. "If you don't like it, bring some money."

Two more men each carrying swords neared him as well. His stomach burned as the sword of the skinny man with the bushy eyebrows connected with his abdomen. "What's the matter? You're in the way!" The man bellowed, taunting him into retaliating. "Don't show your face around here again." If it wasn't for Hitomi, he would have easily killed those men with just a single swing of his katana and he was pretty sure that he was going to relish having their blood on his sword but he restrained himself. He would have to sacrifice himself in order to get Hitomi out of there. He inwardly winced as the rain pelted harshly on the bruises rapidly forming on his skin.

* * *

"How's that? Look. Look. Look." Wearing a smug smirk on his face, Amano held up the shiny bag of golden coins near his sister's annoyed face.

"Even if we pay for the lodging charges that have been building up…" Yukari's face was knotted in concentration as she calculated using the abacus. "There's plenty left!" She explained as she jumped up and down. "We'll have to put this in savings."

"Don't be so stingy, Yukari. We're going to make this our fund and use it to win another pile of money."

A knock reverberated in the room and the wooden door to their small abode opened. The two tried to bite back a gasp as the bruised figure of their good friend Dilandau unexpectedly appeared in the doorway.

"Dilandau!" Yukari hurried forward with worry coloring her tone. "What happened?" She asked as she supported his bruised body. "Those wounds…"

"It's nothing."

Dilandau never failed to amaze her. His ability to mask his feelings was just extraordinary and she felt that sometimes, the silver haired young man just had to loosen up.

"That's not true."

"That money…" Dilandau muttered as he caught sight of the bag of gold on Amano's hand.

"When did you?" Yukari finally inquired.

"This is my money." Amano exclaimed. "I won it in _kabuto__**(2)**_ sumo."

"Please lend it to me." The silver haired man asserted.

"What? What are you going to use it for?"

"I'm going to buy a woman."

With Dilandau's declaration, Yukari was not able to prevent the ungraceful dropping of her jaw. Even her brother's face was clearly etched with disbelief at the prospect of their good friend wanting to buy a woman.

* * *

Yukari sat near the window gazing at the dark clouds looming overhead. "But I wonder what he meant… That Dilandau would buy a woman…"

"It's probably a good thing." Amano answered in a bored and nonchalant tone.

"What is?"

"That guy didn't have any women so I was thinking that it looked odd."

"Why?"

"I thought maybe he was a homo."

"No way!" Yukari exclaimed in shock. Dilandau never did strike her as the type to be possibly gay.

"I'm glad. I'm glad. I'm saved." said Amano who was stretching his arms above his head.

"What is that? And since I'm his good friend, why would he go with another woman?" Yukari asked, annoyed.

"Then are you saying you would be with him?"

"That's…"

"And you're flat chested…" Amano whispered to himself.

"I'm the type that looks slender in clothing."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Then show me."

"_Kami__**(3)**_-sama! You're such a pervert!"

"What? You're jealous of the woman Dilandau's going to buy?" Amano taunted.

Yukari gasped, "What? Of course not! Why do I have to be jealous?" She went on, "He's always quiet and enigmatic, putting on that lone-wolf attitude. He's not my type at all." The red head declared with her arms crossed in front of her while raising her chin stubbornly.

And that was when Yukari heard the sound of snoring coming from the floor, no doubt coming from her annoying brother. "And you're sleeping! Kami-sama, you're impossible!"

* * *

_**(1)Ja ne**__-Goodbye_

_**(2)kabuto**__-beetle_

_**(3)Kami**__-God_

A/N: So, that's it for the second chapter! I decided to end it with the Yukari/Amano banter just to end things at a light note. I decided to do a lemon and that will be a part of the third chapter so watch out for that.

Review please! Just press the review button. Constructive criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
